User talk:NerdyBoutKirby/Workshop
Keep it up dude! Nice work! Keep it up! MeloettaJones123 (talk) 13:37, February 7, 2014 (UTC) How to make Workshop? How do I create my own workshop? Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 12:41, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :Create a page called "User:Paul2/Workshop". NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 20:33, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks! Is there anything else I should know about making a Workshop? Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 21:40, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Any article you claim is exclusively yours to make for two months. If you really want to create an article and you start writing it in your workshop, only to have someone else beat you to it, alert me. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 22:51, May 21, 2014 (UTC) DX Quote I'm sure you may already have this, but here is Coily Rattlers DX quote, spec'd up and everything! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 22:17, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Too many Ds I've become pretty busy and have lost my interest for working on Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe (try saying that 3 times fast), so if you'd like to do that next after Team DDD, go on ahead. You can take all the info that my workshop has, although it's not really much. Iqskirby SUPER SONIC SPEED! 23:28, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :Okey-doke. =] NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''BZZZZZ!]] 03:31, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Ratings I had the same problem with Kirby Fighters Deluxe. I informed Gioku, and she was also confused. She didn't respond afterwards though, so I don't know what the problem is. Iqskirby SUPER SONIC SPEED! 00:38, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Amiibo I'm brought to assume that Meta Knight and Dedede are also compatible with Mario Kart 8, but as they aren't released, Mario Kart 8 doesn't show any costumes for them yet. As for it, Hyrule Warriors is another game to add to the list, and I'm also brought to believe that any amiibo can work with any amiibo game, not just specific ones. Other games out there will use them as Nintendo costumes from what I've heard, but we know there'll be more than just costumes. Iqskirby It's close enough 00:22, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :I haven't seen costumes for Pit, Zelda, or Marth, all of which have been released. I'd speculate that only specific figures will be useful with specific games -- where would Shulk be used outside of ''SSB and Xenoblade? I'll keep an eye out for Hyrule Warriors, though. :By the way, I'm not sure I get your sig's text. Would you mind explaining it to me? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Hey! I found it first, buddy!]] 00:50, December 24, 2014 (UTC) ::It's christmastime, and Santa hats are a typical fashion around then. As I don't know exactly how to modify sprite coloration, being changing its original palette to a different one (like making Pink Kirby become Red Kirby), I just took the Sword Kirby hat, erased some pixels, and attached it to the "grumpy" Kirby sprite. In short, the green hat is "close enough" to the typical red one. Iqskirby It's close enough 01:03, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :::I could recolor it for you if you want. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Hey! I found it first, buddy!]] 01:18, December 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'd be cool with that. Iqskirby It's close enough 01:34, December 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::You just want a red version of the hat, right? No Kirby recoloration? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Hey! I found it first, buddy!]] 02:04, December 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, just the hat. Iqskirby It's close enough 02:08, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Figurines Since you're already doing the figurines page, I figured I'd give you this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSaYJM5cY-U . It's a video showcasing all of the figurines. This is the same person who I observed when getting information for Kirby Fighters Deluxe. She showcases some good and helpful content, so feel free to check out other videos that may relate to you. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 00:39, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. I won't really dive into that article until the game is released here, but I will certainly hold onto the link. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 00:45, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Good. As for it, I might think about being a part of said article. As for the deletion, yes I know we don't delete articles because of spoilers. I didn't mention spoilers for the reason on the delete template. I just mentioned it in my "summary" as a basic comment displaying displeasure. As for it, you've made comments remarking displeasure as well (no offense), so I feel it'd be okay for me to let it out too. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 00:52, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :::I'd like to handle Figurine on my own if you don't mind. I might ask you for Miiverse screenshots, though. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 01:17, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::All right. I'll do that then when I can. I just hope they actually do have a fixed order and it isn't reliant on when you actually get them. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 01:28, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Figurine I can alphabetize the 'List of Figurines' list for you. Just let me know! Paul2 AHHHH! 18:21, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, but we won't be needing that. The figurines are arranged in a set order, so I'll be going with that. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 22:46, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ::It's ok. Just ask me if you need any assistance. Paul2 AHHHH! 00:50, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :::I will probably publish the page without images and allow editors like Iqskirby and myself to add screenshots as we get them. This invitation extends to you as well. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 03:56, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Pages Nice work dude, I really like your work with the pages!!! 'LuisYKW12' (talk'' , workshop} :Thanks. Good job on yours so far, too. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 01:00, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Purple Blob Name Just saying, the name of the Purple Blob is Shockcreepa. 'LuisYKW12' (talk, 'workshop) 22/02/2015 23:53 (Brasilia time zone, Brazil) :Thanks for telling me. I haven't played far into the game or seen the enemies paired with their names. I had no idea! =) NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 07:41, February 23, 2015 (UTC) That's what happened to it... I was looking for the Elline page and wondered why the most active user would just delete it because it was unfinished XD - getnerdy�� - HALnerd 21:38, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :There are too many reasons and explanations for me to list in this short time, but it's all about work ethic. If we don't crack down on the creation of wimpy articles made in under five minutes, editors will start to think that making such stubs is a healthy habit. We have standards here and I enforce them. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''A vision!]] 21:50, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Hooplagoon Just saying, Hooplagoon is found again in a challenge of Challenge Mode. Working articles You've forgot to put that I'm working on Invader Armor, and the levels of KPR! 15:06 26, April, 2016 :We've put a limit on the number of articles a person can claim at once, so you currently have claimed Invader Armor and the first four levels in KPR. I hope that will suffice. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble'-minded'' Kirbys!]] 21:29, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Haltmann Tower or Research Facility Well, on Core Kabula's textbox it says that the place is called Research Facility, what do you think? 19:24 19, July, 2016 (UTC-03:00) Brasília :"Research station" is only used as a common noun. It just describes what the place is without telling the name. We're probably going to get the official name in a future Miiverse post, so we can change it then. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 22:37, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Secret area help? I'm available to help with the secret area page. Just give me permission to edit, and I'll help out in describing the areas. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 23:26, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :You may. I'm planning on handling KRtDL and KPR if nothing else. Remember that HAL Rooms will not be counted, and, when you edit, try to sum up what you did in the edit summary. There are a lot of these to list, so it'd be frustrating if we forgot which games were complete and which weren't. I remember KSS(U) has some particularly obscure one. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the ''EYES!]] 03:37, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Star Do you mind me helping you out with that disambiguation page? Also, if I haven't already, apologies for previously editing your workshop without permission. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 18:54, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. Since we have a Star article that covers a number of these already, I'm not sure if we're actually going to go through with it, but I don't mind you pitching in if you want. Don't worry about the past edits; you're good, just remember to always ask first. =] NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 20:09, September 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was thinking about that article. I feel like it'll either be revamped or replaced/renamed with the disambiguation one. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:26, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :::We could provide links to them on both pages. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 20:32, September 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well, it's been reorganized to be alphabetical and I put in any missing articles that had star in them. There were only two... Heart Star and that Kirby manga series. I'll look at the actual Star article, see what I can do with that. I also have that "could be doing better things with my time" thing going on. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 21:02, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Sky Tower I really don't mean to be a pain (more so considering you've put some work into this article), but is it necessary? It's a landmark that has only appeared in one Kirby game. I feel like if this article were to become main-space, this would entitle other locations to be their own articles, like Ripple Star Tower/Castle, Rainbow Resort's Tower, Dark Castle's east and west wings, the pyramid in Sandy Canyon, Pix's spaceship on Rock Star, Shiver Star's factory, and so forth. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 03:19, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :It's true that we haven't needed it up to this point. But after I looked into it, I realized that there's quite a bit that can be said about it. For one thing, the tower itself does technically have a name--if not for HAL's Sky Tower moniker, I wouldn't have even considered making it. The name helps it stand out against most of the locations you mentioned. Additionally, it's a Popstar landmark that Kirby spends a lot of time scaling. Nutty Noon is really dedicated to the tower, as seen on the map screen, the level hub, and most of the stages. :I'm not against some of those other buildings becoming articles if there's enough to say about them, and a few of those seem too out-there. Others, such as Pix's ship, would fit pretty well. Heck, aren't you planning to make the Mid-Boss Tower page? NerdyBoutKirby A massive return to form. 04:28, October 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm doing Mid-Boss Tower because it's a reoccurring thing in Kirby, like HAL areas, secret areas, the moon being a secret area, even technically boss endurance, and so forth. While it does have name, I feel like this is almost going to be a revamped version of the Nutty Noon page. Just add in the first stage content, put in the Copy Ability table(s), and done. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 04:39, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :::I understand where you're coming from on that, but I don't see adding this page as harmful in any way. We're fine if we have it and we're fine if we don't, but I'd like to complete it since I've put this much effort into it already. There's more to Nutty Noon than I plan to express on this page, as I'm strictly covering the tower itself and nothing else. NerdyBoutKirby A massive return to form. 11:44, October 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::That's fine, I'll let you continue on this. It would be a shame for all of that work to go to waste, and it probably won't hurt or anything. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 13:06, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::Thank you. For ease in the future, I don't plan on making any more of these "locations that are in levels" unless the game very explicitly makes a point of the location's name/significance. I do have another idea for a page that one could call a location, but when/if I get around to it, I think most editors will question why we didn't have it five years ago. NerdyBoutKirby A massive return to form. 04:04, October 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Why do I have the sneaking suspicion this location is part of Mass Attack? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 04:49, October 6, 2016 (UTC) :Nah, I've tapped all I can out of that content reserve, haha. Though it is from a game I like almost as much. NerdyBoutKirby A massive return to form. 05:12, October 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, KRtDL and Brawl are your only other legendary games, so....Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 05:30, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Miiverse While I'm not sure how one would access the European community (if such a thing exists, excluding non-english stuff that you can toggle on multi-language posts), you might want to add this if you can as well, since it relates to Kirby. Iqskirby (talk) 18:42, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you very much. I'll add it in. I'm going to ask Changtau about archiving the missing KTD posts. Should I get all the posts from the Japanese Miiverse? It would take quite a lot of work, and I'm not sure it'd be worthwhile... NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''You are who you choose to copy...]] 20:32, September 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Considering we're an English wiki, getting the Japanese Miiverse content has somewhat questionable priorities. I think it's worth getting if we've got all the English stuff we can get down. Iqskirby (talk) 22:59, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :::So, since Miiverse is gone, might want to put this archiving stuff to use across the wiki, since a bunch of our sources have been invalidated otherwise. Iqskirby (talk) 16:16, November 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::Certainly. I'll have it up very soon. NerdyBoutKirby 25 years. Even niftier. 17:36, November 9, 2017 (UTC) KBR Quotes Hey. I noticed you were collecting NPC quotes for KBR's story mode. I'm working on the transcript, and like you, I didn't want to skip over these optional texts, which would otherwise require deleting save data or finding a convenient, and likely nonexistent, video showing them off. Feel free to add them into my workshop, as that's where I've kept the transcript thus far. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|He's a pretty ''jolly guy.]] 22:18, January 21, 2018 (UTC) :Great, thanks. I'll add mine to your page. If it's all the same to you, I'd like to stop typing all these quotes and make faster progress through the game. I'll chip in sometimes (specifically for Channel PPP's dialogue), but I'm not planning to pour over everything if you're planning to do the same. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Noooooo!]] 22:32, January 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah. I haven't started The Cake Royale yet, so if you want to speed through, be my guest. Iqskirby [[User talk:Iqskirby|He's a pretty ''jolly guy.]] 22:42, January 21, 2018 (UTC)